


Never Again

by TenderSquishy (AWalkonTheMoon)



Series: Marley Cadash [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Comfort, F/M, Fluff, For once it's not smut, I apologize for your impending dental work, Injury, No smut this time sorry, SO MUCH FLUFF, So sweet we're all going to get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkonTheMoon/pseuds/TenderSquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley Cadash gets injured fighting Imshael. Blackwall worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This scene came to me when I was doing the Suledin Keep mission, after Blackwall asks the Inquisitor if she's all right once the fighting stops. My Quizzy had gotten knocked out, so my brain immediately went, "hey, what if...?"
> 
> I've put this in as part of a series, but they are not in chronological order, but rather the order in which I've written them. They will eventually come together into a (hopefully) cohesive story.

She was curled up on her good side, tucked into as tight a ball as she could manage in her state, burrowed underneath the blankets of her bedroll. She didn’t like the cold. He was only half-listening to healer as she told him Marley’s fever had finally broken, that they’d given her something for the pain, and mostly what she needed now was rest. 

He nodded absently as the healer left. Whatever he thought of Cole personally, he’d be forever grateful the boy had popped off for a healer as soon as they’d realized Marley was hurt. The image flashed before his eyes again, as it had for the past four days. 

_Imshael, finally defeated, the ashes scattering with the wind. Marley’s daggers clattering to the stone floor. Turning to look at her, wiping sweat off his brow. “Are you okay, love?” No answer, just a grunt as she fell to her knees, hands clutching her side, blood seeping through her fingers. His heart stopping as he rushed forward. Her armor soaked through; she’d been bleeding for a while. Wasn’t that just like her? Not stopping until the fight was finished._

_Using her dagger, cut fabric loose to make a bandage, trying desperately to staunch the flow. “It will be alright, love. It will be alright.” Hoping he wasn’t lying. Dorian, trying to use what little healing magic he had. Cole, popping off without a word, unseen. Prayers falling silently from his lips, desperate pleas for the life of his love._

__He knelt beside her and stroked her hair, just as he has done then, as he had done countless other times. A small gesture to reassure himself she was really there. She let out a sleepy murmur, which turned into a small yelp of pain as she tried to shift. He ran a hand over her hair again, meant to soothe and calm. She shivered, frowning as she roused slightly from sleep._ _

__“Cold.”_ _

__He unfastened his coat and lay down beside her. She shifted closer, an unconscious movement, seeking out his warmth. Another whimper of pain left her lips, causing his heart to clutch. He gathered her up gently, trying not to jostle her, until she was lying on top of him, her head tucked against his neck. He draped his coat over her, then covered them both with the blankets. He held her gently, trying to avoid the healing wound on her side._ _

__“Blackwall?” His name from her lips hardly more than a sigh, her lips moving against his throat._ _

__“Yes, love?”_ _

__“Don’t leave.” Her hand clutched softly at his shoulder._ _

__“Never again, Marley. Never again.”_ _


End file.
